Stealing Time (and Space)
by Kalira69
Summary: Stolen moments and a stolen seal in the night where a Senju and an Uchiha meet. . . (Written for fluffbingo)


Written for the 'Stolen' space on my **fluffbingo** card for 2019 Q2.

It is entirely due to Kage that I am writing this ship at all, _and_ that I wrote the small bit that turned into this story (which will have a few more pieces connected to it); I hope you're pleased with yourself. ;)

* * *

Tobirama's eyes narrowed as he took in the spiky-haired figure in the shadows - and the fluttering bit of seal paper between two elegant fingers, marked with a very familiar design. "I believe that's mine, Uchiha." he growled, fingers tightening around the hilt of his sword.

"Aw," Uchiha Indra turned, his eyes a dull ruby glow in the night, "not going to _share_, Senju? I was merely . . . _intrigued_." he said in a mockingly light tone.

Tobirama crept nearer. "Intrigued." he repeated suspiciously.

"Of course." Indra was frowning now, Tobirama could just barely make out the expression as he approached. "Tobirama, the theory is. . ." He paused. "There's no one else here."

Tobirama raised an eyebrow and let his chakra flare pointedly, sweeping over Indra and then back in a controlled rush. Indra's breath caught and his eyes went heavy-lidded for a moment. "I know." Tobirama said dryly, underlining his silent point. "Where, and _how_, did you get that," he glanced at the seal for his latest experiment in a transport jutsu, then sighed, attention returning to Indra's face, "and why are you intrigued? It doesn't _work_."

"I was curious what dragged you out of bed," Indra said with a displeased, moody little frown, "I glanced over your notes while you were by the river; and _this_ . . . I got," he turned suddenly and looped an arm around Tobirama's waist, pulling him close, "when we said goodbye. And you haven't given me a hello yet. Always work first, mm?" he lamented teasingly.

Tobirama laughed softly at the accusation. "As though you'd suffer anything less. Hello, darling." he greeted, brushing the backs of his fingers over Indra's cheek and dipping his head to kiss his lover. "I . . . have missed you." he murmured against Indra's mouth as they slowly parted once more.

"And I you." Indra returned with a sigh, closing his eyes as he rested his brow against Tobirama's cheekbone. "And I'm intrigued because I think. . . I think you might be close." he said softly. "The chakra just isn't . . . quite making a connection. I think. I can't exactly see it very well myself."

"You want me to try it for you?" Tobirama asked, already knowing the answer. "You. . . Really?" he asked instead, wondering if it could truly be so close.

"I really do, yes." Indra confirmed, almost gently. "And yes! . . .but, later." He tipped his head up again, raising a hand to cup the back of Tobirama's neck and drawing him into another kiss.

Tobirama purred softly as he sank into returning it, tugging Indra more fully against himself, ignoring his armour for the moment, for all the frustration it offered in separating them.

Indra's hand slipped higher, ruffling his hair, and Indra pressed close, clinging hard enough to jab the edges of Tobirama's armour against his body uncomfortably in a few places. Tobirama ignored the discomfort and the awkwardness, sliding a hand up Indra's back to keep him near even as their lips parted, nuzzling his lover's face.

"Worried for you while you were gone." Indra admitted softly against his cheek. "Your trip to your mysterious _allies_ went well?"

"As though you don't know I went to the Uzumaki." Tobirama said wryly. Indra shrugged unapologetically. "It did. I was safe." he emphasised lightly, tugging one of Indra's forelocks. "I spent some time discussing fuinjutsu and learning new suiton jutsu with some of the Uzumaki while the Clan Head and council were deliberating over my purpose there." he added with a smile.

"Just what _you_ need, more suiton tricks." Indra said, but his voice wasn't quite right. Not the teasing lilt Tobirama would have expected.

Tobirama leaned back enough to look at his face. "What's bothering you? It isn't that."

"Create anything else new and exciting while you were gone with the Uzumaki?" Indra asked, looking away, and Tobirama-

"Are you _jealous_?" Tobirama asked, and Indra growled at him as he laughed.

"Senju _brat_!" Indra snapped, shoving him. Tobirama let himself tumble backwards and swept Indra's feet out from under him, knocking him sideways as he cursed. Tobirama pounced, rolling them over on the grass and stifling Indra partway through voicing another imprecation on his bloodline and temperament with a kiss.

Indra growled again but melted easily into it, and Tobirama lavished him with more kisses until he was breathless, half pinned under the combined weight of Tobirama and his armour. "I missed _you_, Indra." he said quietly as he drew away, pressing another kiss to the hawkish tip of Indra's nose. "I am only glad to be back here, with you."

Indra huffed, wrapping his arms around Tobirama and then making a face at his armour partially blocking the embrace. "I only. . . Well." He kissed Tobirama's cheek. "It would be easier for you, with . . . someone else. And the Uzumaki are allies, if you found someone who could cha-"

Tobirama bit Indra's lip lightly. "When have I cared for the easiest path?" he pointed out wryly. "And I love you. I missed you. I wanted to discuss the new things I learned with _you_."

Indra cupped his face and drew him back down as he made to pull away. "Love you." he returned, his eyes wide and almost achingly earnest. "Want you more than anything, always."

"Mad Uchiha." Tobirama said softly, letting Indra keep him close but twisting one hand up and back to feel for the catches of his armour. "Help?" he asked after a moment.

Indra set to the task eagerly, and while Tobirama got a bit ruffled in the process, he was soon free of the heavy barrier and able to twine into Indra's embrace fully. He was warm, lithe and insistent in Tobirama's arms, twisting to push him down on his back.

Tobirama let himself be shoved over, drawing Indra eagerly close, reaching for his kimono. Indra purred, shadowy eyes hot, rolling his shoulders to let Tobirama push the fabric away, fumbling a little in the tight space between them to get at Tobirama's obi.

Tobirama laughed, sliding his hands over Indra's skin, arching up against his lover and hooking one thigh around his hip. Indra rocked down against him, hardening cock pushing against his thigh through their pants. "I _missed_ you," Indra half-growled, Tobirama's obi digging against his sides as his lover pulled impatiently at it, "I want to _feel_ you." he purred, half a demand, nosing Tobirama's ear.

Tobirama twisted and writhed, half slipping Indra's hold and unwinding his own obi with another stifled laugh, heartbeat rushing a little faster. Indra caught at his shoulders impatiently, callused fingers sliding over bare skin and tightening into bruising force.

Tobirama wound one arm around Indra's shoulders to pull him close and slid the other hand down over his belly. "Me too." he murmured against his lover's jaw, fingers smoothing over Indra's cock before curling loosely around it. Indra groaned, but pulled away enough to get his hands between them, shoving Tobirama's pants out of the way.

Tobirama's breath caught, and Indra laughed against his throat, nipping playfully and stroking one hand up his hip to splay over his ribs. Tobirama rubbed the pad of his thumb just beneath the head of Indra's cock, making him jerk, laughter fading into a soft moan.

He bit a little harder as Tobirama tumbled them over again, spreading Indra out over his own open kimono, knees caught on either side of Indra's thighs as he pressed close, slotting their bodies together. Indra released his neck, bringing one hand up to rub a thumb over the stinging patch of skin.

Tobirama ignored the probable mark Indra had left and cupped his jaw, kissing him again. Indra purred approvingly, arching under him and wrapping an arm around his waist to drag him back down when he would have put a bit more space between them. Tobirama let his lover have his way, breath coming shallowly as Indra twisted under him to drag their cocks together.

Indra groaned, breaking away from Tobirama's kiss to throw his head back, muscles drawing tense all down his frame. Tobirama dipped his head to kiss down his lover's throat, feeling the throb of Indra's pulse against his tongue as he rolled his hips, luxuriating in the heat building between them.

Indra dragged a hand down his spine, making his back arch as he choked on a soft cry, closing his eyes. He thrust a little harder down against his lover, and Indra murmured his name, voice thick, kissing along his jaw. Tobirama moaned, sliding a hand down Indra's side to his hip, feeling the flex of his muscles as he pushed up into Tobirama's rocking thrusts.

Tobirama shifted his weight to get closer, one of Indra's legs sliding between his own, the other hooking around his thigh and dragging him down. Tobirama nearly collapsed onto Indra fully, supporting arm trembling as pleasure flared more intensely through his body, nerves lighting up.

Indra drew him into a kiss, clumsy but demanding, and Tobirama reached up to tug his hair, perhaps a little more roughly than he normally would have. Indra's throaty groan wasn't a protest as his teeth caught Tobirama's lower lip.

Tobirama laughed breathlessly against his mouth, stroking restlessly up and down his side and ribs as they moved together. Indra's hips jerked, and he let out a thin sound as his grip on Tobirama tightened and his release spilled between them. Tobirama moaned, burying his face alongside Indra's as he thrust along the suddenly slick heat of Indra's body beneath him.

"Tobirama." Indra moaned shakily in his ear, and Tobirama clawed at his lover's hip for a steadying hold as a sharp spike of pleasure overwhelmed his senses. Indra continued to move against him, if a little unsteadily, as he shuddered through it, and Tobirama groaned appreciatively, toes curling.

He let himself rest mostly atop his lover as his muscles went lax, and Indra, all but limp under him, only gave a soft purr and nuzzled his cheek lazily. Tobirama stroked Indra's side once more, trailing kisses across his cheek and making him hum, almost a laugh, lips curling.

Indra traced lazy spirals over his side and back, making Tobirama shiver and stretch, moaning as his muscles tensed and relaxed again. Indra kissed just up under his jaw, then sighed, tipping his head back to let it rest on the grass. His hair was something more of a mess than usual now, Tobirama noticed idly, reaching up to brush his fingers over some of the fluffy spikes.

Indra hummed, hugging Tobirama lightly, pushing closer against him.

Tobirama was basking in the lazy moment and the feel of Indra, lean and solid, yet pliant against him, when Indra suddenly prodded him in the side, knuckles rubbing up against his ribs. Tobirama tilted away from the pressure, voicing a low protest. Indra nudged him again. "Tobirama. . ." Indra half-crooned, wriggling a bit.

Tobirama slid away from Indra's insistent fingers, settling half on the grass and half still on his lover's kimono. "What?" Tobirama sighed, nosing a little closer against Indra's ear.

"Show me your transport jutsu." Indra reminded in a soft voice, trailing one fingertip up Tobirama's chest. "I want to see."

"Now?" Tobirama asked, lifting his head to see Indra's face, which did indeed very much say _now_. He raised his eyebrows, then rolled away and sat up, glancing down at himself before reaching for his discarded clothes. Indra stretched luxuriously, and Tobirama's eyes strayed back to his lover as he paused, distracted.

"Mm?" Indra caught his eye, half-smirking, and arched his back a little more, bending one knee as his hips tilted with his stretch.

Tobirama snorted and began moving again, cleaning himself up a bit and righting his clothes, though he left his armour off. He eyed Indra, still lounging naked in the litter of his own clothes, and cocked his head. "Hm. . . While I can see some flaws in it, I have to say I _do_ appreciate your choice of gear for experimental work." he said lightly.

Indra laughed, shifting to slide his kimono back on properly and rolling to his feet. "All right, all right. . ." he said, neatly smoothing out his kimono and tying his obi. He plucked the seal he'd taken from Tobirama out of his sleeve and waved it, his eyes brightening with the soft glow of Sharingan once more. "Ready to get to work?"

Tobirama grinned, heartbeat quickening. "Of course." he agreed, reaching out to his lover and twining his hand around Indra's holding the seal. Indra's words had already given him a few thoughts on what might be lacking in his jutsu . . . with Indra's help he might actually be able to rescue the project.

* * *

**Omake:**

Indra slipped back into the house the same way he'd slipped back into the compound, silent and uncontested.

Not quite unnoticed, though, it seemed.

Indra stopped and cocked his head to one side. "Konbanwa, Madara."

"Indra-nii. . . Where have you _been_?" Madara asked suddenly, eyes dropping.

Indra raised his eyebrows. "Nowhere of importance." he dismissed lazily.

"Where you got _grass-stained_?" Izuna observed from behind him, coming around his left shoulder. "Indra-nii where _were_ you?"

"Only _patches_ of your kimono. . ." Madara said in a dubious voice, shading slowly with horror. "Which you couldn't possibly have stained like this if you were _wearing it_. . ."

Indra met both their gazes in turn, then shrugged, lips turning up in a smug smile. "Very well. You've caught me." he said, widening his eyes for a moment. They both stared at his face warily. "I was out having sex with my lover, who hails from an enemy clan, because we haven't been able to meet up for a while, and I forgot myself a little in my eagerness to get him naked and close." he said honestly.

"_Indra-nii!_" Izuna half-yowled, and Indra laughed, head tipping back.

"Nosy little brothers." he said fondly, catching Izuna around the shoulders and dragging him in roughly, bumping them both into Madara, who instinctively caught them as Indra had known he would. "I'm fine, everything is fine." he said - also honestly, as it happened. "Calm down."

"Promise you were safe?" Madara asked softly, concern in his ink-dark eyes.

Indra's smile softened. "As safe as I would have been right here." he promised gently, and Madara nodded, relaxing into being hugged as well.


End file.
